1 vs. 100 (zzzzz)
1 vs. 100 (zzzzz) Premiered: Late 2008 Number of Episodes: 3 Last Episode: Episode 1.3 Stats Total Money Won: $1,452,000 Most Money Won: $1,310,000 (JamminJordan7) Total Money Lost: $0 Most Money Lost: $0 Contestants: 2 Human Mob Members: 4 1 vs. 100 (zzzzz) is a Netgame hosted by forum member zzzzz. The top prize is $5,000,000. __TOC__ Gameplay |} The game plays just like the real show. A single player, "The One", goes up against 100 other contestants, "The Mob", which is made up of both human and virtual players. The One gains money for every Mob member who answers incorrectly, however risks losing his winnings with any incorrect answer. The contestant is given a question with three possible answers. After answering a question correctly, any player in the 100-person mob who failed to answer the question correctly is eliminated from play. After each question, the contestant is given the choice of the Money or the Mob. Choosing the Money will allow the contestant to walk away with the money he/she has earned so far in the game, while choosing the Mob means that the player will risk his/her winnings and move onto the next question. The player's winnings increase with each Mob member that answered incorrectly, with the amount for each Mob member increasing with each question (see table to right). Since the second season, the top prize has been decreased to $1,000,000. There have been two $1,000 questions, two $2,000 questions, and the eighth question doubles the player's score upon a correct answer. This is regardless of how many Mob members answered incorrectly, or if any did at all. The player is not given any information about the next question until the number of remaining Mob members is 10 or less. At this point, the player is given a Sneak Peek, which allows him/her to see the question, but none of the answer choices. Then the contestant can decide whether or not to continue on. Contestants have three forms of assistance, or "helps," available to use at any point during the game: *'Poll the Mob': The contestant picks one of the three answers. The number of Mob players who chose that answer is revealed. *'Ask the Mob': One Mob member who answered correctly and one who answered incorrectly are chosen at random. Each explains his/her decision to the contestant. This automatically eliminates one wrong answer, thus leaving the contestant with a 50-50 chance of picking the right answer. If all Mob members answer incorrectly, the player will be permitted to talk to one Mob member and then will be informed that their answer is incorrect. If all Mob members answer correctly, the player isn’t told that and is given the option to lock the answer in. This can also occur if all the Mob members answer incorrectly, but choose the same incorrect answer. *'Trust the Mob': The contestant commits to choosing the answer chosen by the largest number of Mob members. If there is a tie for two answers, the player has a choice to one of those two answers. Contestants may use multiple helps on a single question, but may only use each help once during the game. Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1.1 - was ended early because host did not update game. *Episode 1.2 - began on May 17, 2009. *Episode 1.3 - began signups February 11, 2010. Season 2 *Episode 2.1 - signups began on August 1st, 2010. Category:Zzzzz's Game Shows